Currently in the field of fire safety, there is a need to test the ability of building smoke managements systems to function as designed. Since it is not practical to tests these systems with a large fire source, another method for testing such systems is desirable. Currently, smoke bombs or other similar smoke generation devices are used to test smoke management systems, but these techniques suffer from lack of realism in that it is difficult to accurately recreate the buoyancy forces that drive actual smoke movement in a real fire without generating significant energy release within the interior of a building that may cause damage or destruction of the surroundings.